Solidao?
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Muitas pessoas perguntam se Near se sente sozinho... Será que, mesmo nao sabendo, ele é sozinho? Ou seria apenas um desencontro de pessoas? Summary horrivel, mas a oneshot e melhor u.u Oneshot Yaoi MelloXNear


U/C: Eu planejava postar muitas fics nas férias, mas fiquei foi mais...

Zabuza: Relaxando e com preguiça u.u

U/C: ò///ó É claro que não! Só... Só esqueci de postar algumas fics ó///ò.

Zabuza: Pára de enrolação e posta logo isso u.u

U/C: Yare, yare, eu vou postar u.u Minha primeira fic de DN, espero que não tenha ficado uma merda ah, pra quem não conhece Naruto...

Near: A maioria das pessoas conhece Naruto, mas o que ela quer dizer é que Zabuza e agora eu somos assistentes dela u.u

U/C: Você é um molequinho mal educado não é? Ò.ó Por que nenhum de vocês me deixa completar o que eu quero dizer? ó.ò

Near: Vamos à fic! u.u/

U/C: Não me ignorem 0

Near: Fic! u.u

PS: Death Note infelizmente não me pertence e eu gostaria que o Near e o Zabuza parassem de me ignorar T.T

XxXxXx

Solidão?

Estava sozinho, brincando com os dados, construía uma cidade com eles, pois achava mais desafiador do que usar os blocos. Colocava peça por peça com extremo cuidado e concentração, sem tirar os olhos dos pequenos prédios. Ouvia as crianças brincando lá fora. Não entendia como alguém se divertia com aqueles "jogos coletivos". Nunca havia gostado de fazer esforço físico, não por preguiça, mas tinha de admitir ser horrível nesse tipo de coisa, além, é claro, dos fatos de sua saúde ser frágil e de não poder se expor à luz do sol por um longo tempo sem sofrer horríveis conseqüências.

Haviam lhe perguntado se não sentia solidão ali, pra ser mais preciso, Roger havia lhe perguntado isso, após dizer que estava preocupado consigo, após isso, uma das garotas lhe perguntara a mesma coisa, não com preocupação, mas com o desejo de que ele se unisse ao seu time, ou simplesmente, ficasse perto dela e, para os dois, Near havia dito que não, não sentia-se sozinho, afinal, por que se sentir assim? Não estava incomodando ninguém e também não era incomodado. Solidão? Por que a sentiria se estava entretido com seus brinquedos?

Sempre que andava no corredor ouvia cochichos, sabia o que eles diziam. Alguns diziam que ele não tinha amigos, outros, que os únicos amigos que tinha eram seus brinquedos, em um fato todos concordavam. Eles o achavam estranho.

Ele não era estranho, era apenas esperto. E daí que ninguém quisesse ser seu amigo? Ele não se importava, a única pessoa que ele queria como amigo o odiava e não o entendia.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e se concentrou no que fazia. Certo, Mello o odiava, mas não era por isso que Near não prestava atenção nele, pelo contrario, Near era muito atento, não era por estar quieto que ele ignorava Mello. Na verdade, ele gostava muito de Mello, havia descoberto isso há pouco tempo, mas gostava, além disso, Near, no fundo, o admirava. Porém, se Mello achava que o albino o ignorava e sentia-se superior, não era ele que iria dizer a Mello o que ele se recusava a ouvir. Era seu jeito, se Mello se incomodava como isso... Bom, nunca daria certo. E pra quê forçar algo que não iria funcionar?

Sentiu o cheiro de chocolate se aproximando, de tanto comer aquele doce, Mello ficara com o cheiro do mesmo.

- Ah! Você está aí! – Falou o loiro, ao entrar no quarto de brinquedos, a onde estava Near. – Anda! Hora do almoço! – Falou, impaciente, ao notar que o menor não se movia. – O que tem de tão interessante nesses brinquedos? – Perguntou, dando uma mordida na barra que estava em sua mão. Esperou pela resposta do pequeno e perdeu a paciência ao perceber que ele não responderia. – Chega! QUER PARAR DE ME IGNORAR?! – Perguntou, chutando a pequena cidade de dados.

- Hum... Mello. – Chamou o menor ainda sentado.

- Que é? – Perguntou o loiro, tirando um pedaço da barra de chocolate.

- Você... Gosta de mim? – Perguntou sem mudar de expressão.

- O quê?! Do que você esta falando pirralho?! Você é meu rival e eu irei te superar, apenas isso! – Falou com um ar ofendido, porém, Near não pôde deixar de perceber que Mello havia corado.

Deu um pequeno sorriso... Às vezes Mello era tão ingênuo.

- Hum... Tá. – Falou, levantando lentamente e se colocando na ponta dos pés para dar um selinho no maior, o qual corou com o ato. - Domo. – Agradeceu e ia saindo pela porta quando sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço.

Olhou para trás e viu Mello com o cabelo cobrindo o rosto, fazendo com que fosse impossível ver sua expressão.

- Near... – Chamou o maior e Near o encarou com curiosidade.

Sem nenhum aviso, Mello tomou para si os lábios de Near, o qual se surpreendeu com o ato.

Mello deixou os lábios de Near, o qual se esforçou para manter o contato.

O loiro sorriu.

– Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... – Disse, aproximando sua boca da orelha do albino. - Você e chocolate são a combinação perfeita. – Sussurrou o loiro no ouvido do menor, fazendo com que este tremesse, para logo depois sair da sala, deixando um Near muito tímido e feliz, parado na frente da porta. - Você não vem? – Perguntou novamente o loiro, quando percebeu que o albino não se mexia.

Bom... Talvez Near tivesse mais do que um amigo e, com certeza, agora mesmo que ele nunca se sentiria sozinho.


End file.
